


The King who lost the Kraken

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Feels, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb debia casarse, Theon debia entregarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King who lost the Kraken

    El kraken no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, solo lograba recordar las palabras que debía decir al entregar a la bella muchacha en las manos del Joven Lobo. Tener a Robb Stark encima tampoco lo ayudaba, no había mucho que pensar en esas circunstancias; en verdad, el calor de la sangre no te lo dejaba hacer.

    Sus manos apretaban la delgada cadera de su hermano postizo, mientras que este bajaba y descendía lentamente. Compartían el sudor, la agitación y los gemidos, aunque el último era más fuerte en el Stark.

    —Haciéndolo con un hombre en el día de tu boda, ¿es divertido, Stark? —Preguntó Theon, con una socarrona sonrisa.

    Los claros ojos del pelirrojo se mantenían cerrados, cada tanto los abría, cuando necesitaba observarlo; al igual que en esa ocasión. Su torso era acariciado por las temblorosas manos de este.

    — ¿Dónde ha quedado tu honor? —Todo su ser era examinado por los celestes ojos y las dilatadas pupilas.

    —No lo hago por honor, lo hago por amor. —La voz de Robb sonó aniñada de repente, como si aún tuviera diez años. —Escapémonos.

    Pretendió no escucharlo e irguió su espalda, alcanzando el cuello del huargo. Comenzó a morder desde el hombro, con ambos cuerpos tan cerca podía sentir el estremecer del menor. Jugaba con el elevar de su cintura, embistiéndolo a su manera.

    —Por favor, escapa conmigo. —Insistió Robb, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable.

    —Tienes que casarte.

    —No la amo. Quiero estar contigo, irme contigo. Es a ti a quien amo.

    —Yo no te amo. —Dijo por inercia, y en su garganta quedó un horrible regusto, que ardía, ardía tal a los siete infiernos. —Además, ¿qué haríamos después de escapar? ¿Iríamos a Pyke? No te convertiría en mi esposa de sal, tan solo serias una puta. Una simple puta ¿es eso lo que quieres, Stark?

    —Detente. —Ordenó Robb con rabia, entendía la razón, no había hablado con mucha sutileza.

    — ¿No lo habías pensado, no Stark? —Rio, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

    Sus palmas se encajaron en la espalda contraria, no quería perderse ninguna oportunidad de sostenerlo, de sentir la calidez, de absorberlo, morderlo, tenerlo para él; era su última oportunidad.

    —Hazlo por mí. —Robb contorneó su mejilla, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las lágrimas. —Quédate conmigo.

    Los dedos se posaron en su labio inferior y posteriormente, los labios del Rey en el Norte. Siempre fueron dulces y secos, esta vez eran salados y húmedos, le recordaban al mar. Era un beso placentero, intenso, sin duda era el último y comprender eso le hacía helar la sangre.

    —Por favor.

    Frunció el ceño, por algún motivo no le gustaba ver a su rey rogando. Lo tiró hacia abajo, dejándolo a su merced. Robb Stark no se quejó, se acopló a él, rodeando su espalda. No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto, por más que quisiera, nada cambiaria.

    —Dijiste que no me amabas. —El Joven Lobo acarició la parte baja de su ojo. —Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

**Author's Note:**

> Fue un martirio escribir esto, de enserio. Por algo me gusta muy poco el Throbb, me llena de feels y sufrimiento; soy demasiado masoquista al escribirlos. Pero es que realmente los veo así, un amor tardío, nunca voy a poder escribir un fic con Happy Ending de estos dos.


End file.
